You Belong With Me
by zukoxluver
Summary: Songfic to "You Belong With Me" by: Taylor Swift.... TAANG!


**Yea I know I should be updating my story "The Bender" for those who read it but I HAD to write this.... I think this is going to be better than "Teardrops** **on Katara's Guitar!" hope you like it!!! I didn't think Katara fit the part for Aang's girlfriend so this is onsided Taang and Maang...(sort of, as always, you'll see at the end) enjoy! =)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - **

_You're on the phone with girlfriend, _

_she's upset,_

_she's goin off about somethin that you said_

_she doesn't_

_get your humor like I do._

"Please, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" Aang cried, yelling into his cell phone. I could hear her whiney, shrill voice through the phone. "Meng! Meng!" he almost yelled into the phone. There was no answer. He sighed and hung up.

"Somethin wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just so sick of drama! You are so lucky you don't have to deal with all this stuff, Toph." he said, sitting down next to me on his bed.

"What did you do to get her riled up like that?" I asked.

"Well... I kinda, sorta madewatersquirtoutoftheflowersIgaveherforourthreemonthaniverisy." he said quickly, a sheepish grin on his face, I didn't flinch.

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow... that girl needs to get a sense of humor."

"Hey! That's my girlfriend your talking about!" he defended.

"But you know it's true, Twinkles." I smiled. He said nothing. "Hey I gotta go." I said getting up.

"Later, Toph." he called as I walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Twinkle Toes." I grinned.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_she'll never know you story like I do._

I floped down on my bed. What the heck! Why would Aang ever be with that... that... ugh! I turned on my stereo and listened to my favorite song. "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3, Meng hates this kind of music, she thinks it's loud and emo. Even more reason to listen to it. I bet she doesn't even know Aang's favorite color, which was orange. Or his favorite season, autumn. She knew _nothing_ about him. She didn't deserve him.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts._

_She's cheer captain while I'm on the bleachers_

_dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find_

_what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along, so why can't you see_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

It was Wednesday, the day of the track meet. I took my seat in the bleachers, I saw Aang, getting ready for the 100 meter dash. He waved frantically. I gave him a small wave. I saw Meng come up to him, she was saying something, then Aang smiled, she kissed him on the lips. Though they were together, it was a huge slap in the face. Who just spent almost all of last night comforting you, douchebag!

"Hey, Toph!" I turned around to see two of my best friends, Katara, and her boyfriend, Zuko.

"Sugarqueen, Sparky!" I smiled, trying to hide how hurt I really was. "How goes it?"

"Good. Do you know where Sokka and Suki are?" Zuko asked. I shook my head.

"Someone looking for us!?!" Sokka called, him and Suki sat on my other side.

"How ya doing, Toph?" Suki asked.

"Good." I answered.

"Ugh! Did Aang breakup with that bitch Meng yet?" Sokka asked.

"Does it look like it?" I asked. Meng and her little cheerleading squad were on the sidelines. She gave him a wave, he blushed and waved back. "Who has cheerleaders at a track meet?" I almost yelled.

"Is someone jealous?" Katara almost sang.

"No!" I glared.

"Uh, yea you are." Zuko piped in.

"Shut it, Sparky." I growled, he held up his hands in the air in surrender. We heard the gunshot and we saw Aang take off like a bullet.

"Wow." Suki gasped. "He is really light on his feet."

"Why do you think I call him Twinkle Toes?" I asked. Aang won by a landslide, as usual. He saw all of us in the bleachers and came up to us.

"Guys! You made it!" he grinned.

"Aang! I'm offended! This is the state championship, do you really think we would miss this?" Katara asked.

"No, but Toph, you said you had other plans." he commented.

"I canceled." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm really happy you came." he smiled. I slid my bangs across my face, trying desperately to hide my blush. "Later!" he called, going down to claim his medal

"Somebody's blushing." Sokka sang in my ear, I punched him in the gut.

"Shut it." I grumbled.

_Walking the streets with you and you're worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin this is how it ought to be_

_sitting on a park bench thinkin to myself_

_hey isn't the easy_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine I know you better than that_

_hey what'cha doing with a girl like that? _

_Cuz she wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain while I'm on the bleachers_

_dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find_

_what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

It was Thursday, the day before prom, not that I cared, but everyone in our school was freaking out about it, it was always 'prom this' and 'prom that' I wasn't even going! I sat down on my favorite bench in the park, it was the perfect spot, it was in a shady but slightly sunny part, right under a tree and it was always quiet. "I thought I'd find you here." I looked up to see Aang.

"Hey." I said, he sat down next to me, my heart fluttered involuntarily, stupid heart, stop it!

"What's bothering you?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing that he knew that I always came here when I was sad or confused.

"You know what I mean. Now it would make my job a lot easier if you just told me what was wrong." he smiled.

"Well who told you I was here to make your job easy?" I asked smugly.

"Aangy!" someone smiled and kissed Aang on the cheek.

"Hey Meng!" Aang smiled. A fake smile tugged on my lips.

"Hey, Meng, what are you doing here?" I smiled falsely.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." she said, a fake smile was plastered on her face as well. She pulled me to the side, the smile dropped.

"What do you want." I asked again, also dropping the fake smile on my face.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend." she hissed.

"It's a free country, I can hang out with whoever I want." I countered back.

"Aang is _mine_, stay away from him, floozy." she growled, and without waiting for me to reply, she went back to Aang and kissed him right on the lips. I couldn't help myself, I ran. I couldn't stop running, what was he doing with her! He didn't belong with her. I ran back to my house, I tried to sleep but I couldn't, I stayed up for the duration of the night, falling into a restless sleep at around four in the morning. I skipped school the next day, my parents were away on a business trip, so it didn't matter, I just couldn't go. I watched T.V. and jogged a bit. An hour after I was supposed to be home from school I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Aang.

"Hey. You weren't at school today." he stated.

"I just wasn't feeling it." I replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded he came in and sat on my couch. "So what were you and Meng talking about yesterday?" he asked.

"Girl stuff." I said. "So you're going to prom?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yup. What about you?" he asked.

"Nah, too formal." I said.

"I got you a ticket, just in case." he said, handing me a rectangle piece of paper.

"Aang..." I started.

"Just please think about it, ok?" he said, then he got up and left without another word.

_Oh I remember drivin to your house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry_

_I know you favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams_

_think I know where you belong_

_think I know it's with me._

I thought about it all right, I spent hours thinking about going. I knew I had the dress for it, my mom always got me stupid dresses and I have to admit I liked one of them. It was a dark green, it was strapless and it hugged what little curves I had, it went down to the floor and it had gold beading at the top. Aang was my best friend, he would do anything for me, I would do anything for him. I knew everything about him, he knew everything about me, well almost everything, and there was only one place he belonged right now, and that was with me. I slipped on the dress and did what I could with my hair and make-up. I drove to the hotel where prom was taking place, I had so many butterflies in my stomach right now that it was not even funny. I walked into the ballroom. There were a few gasps.

"Is that Toph Bei Fong?"

"No way! That can't be her!"

"She's HOT!"

"That's gotta be her twin or somethin!" people made a pathway for me to Aang.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see_

_you belong with me_

_standing by or waiting at you back door_

_all this time how could you not know that_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_.

"Toph?" Aang asked. He started to walk toward me, but Meng, in her skimpy pink dress stopped him.

"Babe, where are you going?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest, he brushed them off.

"Meng, it's not that I don't like you... it's just that, you're not the one, I'm sorry" he apologized

"Oh no! You don't break up with me, not during the middle of prom!" she cried.

"I'm really sorry, Meng." he said again.

"Oh you're going to be sorry you ever broke up with me Aang Nomadic!" she yelled, slapping him across the face and running off. He walked toward me.

"You came." he stated.

"No, duh, captain obvious." I chuckled. "Look., Aang, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for months and here it is. I love you." I blurted

"Toph."

"Yea?"

"I love you, too." he smiled kissing me on the lips. I slipped my hands around his neck and his hands were snaked across my waist. We broke off the kiss.

"Wow." I smiled.

"Yea, what a prom." he grinned

_Have you ever thought maybe_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

- - -- – - - - - - ----- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

**I feel like I cut that off too short... but what do you think? Hope you liked it! And if you didn't please feel free to tell me nicely what I did wrong... ok? NICELY!**

***hearts***

**-Annie**


End file.
